


Chili Dog Day!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky go out to eat free chili dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chili Dog Day!

**Author's Note:**

> This post should be taken as photographic evidence that I am not making it up with all these Days.
> 
> I skipped most of the Days this week, though I feel that Steve and Bucky would have observed Amelia Earheart Day and Buffalo Soldier Day in their own way. :D

 

Here, we have gone to a local chili joint to celebrate National Chili Dog Day, and they have provided us with an official poster marking the day.  Steve is very pleased.  "Free Chili Dogs for EVERYONE!!" Steve proclaims.  "With purchase," Bucky murmurs.  :)

 

"Wow, that's a lot of hot dog," Steve says.  


"At least you won't be riding the Cyclone afterward," Bucky says.

"Ohh," Steve says, "that's one memory I don't treasure."

"I bet you do, though, in a way," Bucky says.

"Yeah," Steve admits, blushing.

"Sap," Bucky says with a grin.  "Have some mustard."

**Author's Note:**

> I love prompts! Please let me know if you have an idea. :D


End file.
